Marauders Again
by checkmate14
Summary: The Marauders were separated once, but not even death can stop their pranks! Bad summary is bad. Basically, Sirius and James are in some kind of afterlife thing, and they are hanging around at Hogwarts and pranking Snape and stuff.


_**Marauders Again**_

* * *

**AN: My first venture into the world of Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!**

**This was written for my friend Kristin, who is currently (constantly) suffering from a severe case of post-Sirius depression. So this is my gift to you- I promise you, Sirius and James are still pranking in the after-life! Love you!**

* * *

'Oi, Snivellus!' Sirius yelled across the empty grounds.

'What is it, Black?' The greasy haired man sniffed, looking over the dusty book he had in his hand. 'I'm actually very busy, you know.'

'Busy doing what? Clearly not busy washing, you're still just as greasy as you always were.' The Gryffindor laughed.

'Just because _some people_-' he emphasised, his lip curling, 'Have nothing better to do with their lives than sit around doing nothing, doesn't mean that other people don't have important things they have to be getting on with.' He said with a superior tone.

'… Snivellus, we're dead. We don't _have_ to do anything. Therefore, I am quite at liberty to sit around and annoy you all day.' Sirius grinned.

'There was a time when I hoped you'd grow out of your immaturity, but clearly you haven't.' He sneered. 'Where's your _partner in crime_?' He rolled his eyes.

'Playing Quidditch.' Sirius shrugged. 'Now I've filled my daily task of annoying you, I think I'll go and join him. See you, Snivellus.' He started to walk off towards the Quidditch pitches as he heard Snape tut under his breath. Quick as lightning, he whipped out his wand and charmed a stray branch to land in front of Snape, who had his abnormally large nose stuck back in his book. He tripped over the log and fell flat on his face. Sirius burst out laughing. Severus picked himself up, growling under his breath. He shot a hex at Sirius, who dodged it easily.

'No need to get violent, Sev. It's not my fault you tripped.' Sirius sang playfully, dancing off in the opposite direction.

* * *

'James!' Sirius yelled as he reached the pitch. He summoned his broom from the broom shed, and kicked off quickly. He zoomed around the pitch with his best friend, racing him from one set of goal posts to the other.

'You'd think that we'd get better broomsticks in the afterlife.' Sirius grumbled, exhausted after an hour of flying. 'I mean, can't we get like, Nimbus 5000s? Or Firebolt 3.0s? Or at least something better than these?' He held out his broom in mock-disgust. 'Why, I thought the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black demanded the best!' He said, in his snootiest, proud pure-blood voice.

'Those broomsticks don't exist, Padfoot.' James laughed, dismounting his own Firebolt 2.0 and running his hand through his hair.

'I know, but, I mean, we're dead, and yet, we're still here. Anything is possible, surely?' He said.

'Jeez, Pad, stop getting so damn philosophical.' James said, banishing his broom back to the shed. 'We should probably clear out, the ickle Hufflepuffs are due down here for practise in ten minutes.'

'What's the point?' Sirius asked rhetorically. 'They suck anyway; practising isn't going to make them better at all… Also, they can't see us. I reckon we should stay for a bit.' He said mischievously.

'Sirius, I am not letting you stay here. I know you. You'll bewitch the Quaffle to make it super-heavy, or-'

'Shrink the Snitch?' Sirius supplied, grinning. 'Come on, that would be funny, you have to admit.'

'Save the pranks for Snape.' James advised. 'Dumbledore doesn't take kindly to us terrorising Hogwarts students.'

'It would just get blamed on Peeves, who cares?' He said. 'Anyway, no-one has any idea that we've been hanging around here for years, and we've pulled some great stuff. Like, when you dropped that chandelier right in front of Filch a few years ago? That was a stroke of genius.'

'I care. I like staying at Hogwarts, and I don't want you to get us kicked out. And Remus is here now, it's like the Marauders reunited!'

No-one mentioned Peter.

'Dumbledore wouldn't kick me out. Hogwarts has always been my home. He knows that.' Sirius said quietly.

'Hey, you know you're always welcome at my folk's place.' James said lightly.

'Cheers, Prongs. So, do you have any ideas to prank Snivellus, or do I have to come up with them all by myself?' He grinned again.

'One step ahead of you. I charmed that book he borrowed from old Sluggy. In a few hours, it will transfigure into a bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap and a voucher for a free treatment at that new salon and spa in Hogsmeade.' James and Sirius both laughed.

'Are you guys being mean to Severus _again_?' An angry voice came from behind them. They turned to see Lily, her hands on her hips.

'Umm… No?' James said, guiltily.

'Oh, quit it, you two. He's one of the good guys now. He did so much during the war, so much for our son, and your god-son, Sirius, and this is how you repay him?' She said, glaring at them both.

'God Lily, it's just a harmless prank. Relax!' James said, trying not to laugh. She took one look at the pair of them and stormed off. 'Well, I've lost my snogging privileges for a few days, I hope you're happy.'

'Oh well, it was worth it.' Sirius said grinning.

'Definitely.'


End file.
